Julie
Formerly part of the gossip duo Julie and Julia along with her former best friend Julie. The two were known for spreading gossip around town and causing havoc as a result. Julie also managed for a brief time to become Vice Prime Minister of England. Early Life Growing up in Grasmere Valley she had always been best friends of Julia who like her had also spent her life in the town. She looked up to Ms Izodel the drama teacher who became a mentor with her as well as someone else to gossip with. Julia and Julie soon become well known for spreading round gossip around the town. Julie ever since her parents divorce has been an ultra liberal always desperate to throw the town off the shackles of conservatism as she saw it. Although Julia is rather more conservative than Julie, Julia still very much admire Julie and looked up to Julie as someone to emulate. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Julie and Julia as well as Ms Izodel are spreading around rumors about Gary Robinson who is the new pastor taking over from Jeffry King after he died from a heart attack. This includes the fact he is emergent and is having affairs on a constant basis. Daisy who runs the hairdressers and is the matriarch of the town is convinced by these rumors which turn out to be false. She ends up picketing the annual picnic in the park where Gary Robinson makes his debut appearance to the town saying he should not be pastor. When the truth is revealed that Gary is nothing but a nice lovely guys who is happily married it soon revealed who spread the rumors to Daisy in the first place, Julie, Julia and Ms Izodel who begin to blame each other. Volume 4 She and Julia are among those in the courtroom for the fictional trial of Marge stealing the cookie from James Dontos's cookie jar which Jack Strawberry had to prove in order to pass the bar. Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. They also there when Johan returns who doesn't know about Yasmin being pregnant which she did not want to tell Johan for fear he may get angry. Johan is delighted by the news however he is less delighted about whom he believed Yasmin invited to the baby shower even though they came on their own accord and managed to get the others invited detained. Janet Herman suggests to Zusanna Forster to ask Julie and Julia where Rachel Sorel is as being gossips they may know. Zusanna declines such an option as she says they are never known to give an honest straight answer. Volume 6 Julie and Julia decide to throw Diva Danielle a welcome back to society party after the celebrity diva has been languishing in prison for over a year. Believing she has arrived back in society, they blindfold a gleeful Diva Danielle. Much to her horror however the party is in a gas station and the guest are all the undesirables in the town. Diva Danielle soon starts to brawl with the other two and they end up in a massive fight that has to be broken up by Daisy. In the end Diva Danielle and Julie end up in a museum in Elysian Fields as the town move them out while they were knocked out. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 She and Julia was mentioned by Clive Mitchell when he is arguing with Del as to where he got the idea they were going to be snowed in after Del closed the road due to the weather forecast. Volume 7 She is found having an affair with Jason Kowaski much to the shock of her best friend Julia who discovers the pair. Jason wife, Mary Kowaski nearly commits suicide after the betrayal of Jason, he reveals how much he loves Mary and saves her. The town are very displeased with Julie for conducting the affair including Julia whose faith in h As a result she vows revenge on Grasmere Valley and her best friend Julia and leaves town only Volume 8 With the election going ahead, Tessa Crab runs for the radicals with first Harvey Dontos and then Isaac as her running mate for Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister, as do Ken Kennedy for the Reserves with Ed Middleton as Vice Prime Minister and Joshua Wilde with Hal Grant who was running as Vice Prime Minister for the Moderate Party. However despite their campaigns, which were solely focused on Grasmere Valley, the winners of the election were none other than Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister who spent their efforts campaigning around the entire country. It was such a shock that no one in the town even realised they were running! This makes her return to Grasmere Valley life perfect for her as she exacts her revenge on the town that disowned her. The two were in fact fronting for Michael Novak who wanted to see Grasmere Valley to be destroyed due to its Christian and Conservative stance. Julie and Mr Gardiner organised with the troubled Jake Petri to massacre the school. Jake all to willing to do this he stabbed Alisha Baucham to death and nearly killed his brother Scott Petri and ex Jennie Wier. Jake however was killed by the forces sent in by Julie to kill him so no trace of their involvement in the massacre could be found out. All of this was to be done in order to discredited the town and thereby make it easier for Michael to annihilate it. This backfired however with Julie's once good friend Julia no longer being her friend after she believed Julie was involved in the massacre. Michael ends up wanting to burn the entire town down with Julie and Mr Gardiner in it with the help of Franco Fabregas. Volume 9 Julie and Mr Garinder along with others are missing but it turned out they survived and returned to Grasmere Valley to expose Michael in Volume 9. Michael ends up going to prison as does Franco and Mr Gardiner but the whereabouts of Julie are at the moment unknown. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #54 Tale of Chris Puccini When Chris Puccini goes to hospital after having a Christmas tree pushed on him by Ms Izodel, Julie is at the hospital. It is rather clear however Julie is more concerned with the tree than with Chris, even when it is announced he can't walk again. #96-100 What Christmas Means #96 Tale of David Braxton She is among those seen campaigning to ban Christmas. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 12 Battle of the Bands She is among those who watches the Battle of the Bands. Episode 16 Affairs of the Heart She is seen at the supermarket when Buck Felton reveals to Nanny Prescot that Gladice Gladville is very upset as she caught her husband Eric Gladville cheating on her.